The present application relates to a quick coupler anchor for engaging the valve of an underground fluid, e.g., water, supply system, and particularly relates to an anchor for restraining rotation of the valve relative to its connection with the underground fluid supply system when a torque is applied to the valve to open or close the valve and more particularly to an anchor which affords stability to the system under multi-directional loadings.
In underground water supply systems, for example, for irrigating golf courses, a water distribution supply pipe extends vertically below-ground and is coupled at its lower end to a main or branch water distribution pipe. The opposite end of the vertically disposed distribution pipe is threadedly coupled with a valve which terminates substantially flush with ground level. The valve has a cap and a cover typically overlies the cap. To open the valve and, hence, supply water to an above-ground distribution conduit, e.g., a hose, the cover is removed and the valve cap is pivoted out of the way. A bayonet-type connector is then inserted axially into the exposed valve. Upon rotation of the bayonet connector relative to the valve about the vertical axis, the interior mechanism of the valve opens to supply water to the above-ground conduit. Similarly, rotation of the bayonet connector in the opposite rotational direction closes the valve. When rotating the bayonet connector, however, the applied torque tends to rotate the valve relative to the supply pipe. As a consequence, the joint between the valve and supply pipe unthreads, causing leakage and, over time and with sufficient use, the valve may disconnect from the supply pipe. In the latter event, the valve can pop off the supply pipe with considerable force due to the high water pressure in the supply pipe and hence there arises a significant potential for injury.
Different types of restraints have been employed to prevent rotation of the valve relative to the distribution pipe upon rotation of the bayonet coupling when connecting the valve to the hose or conduit. For example, two types of anchors are described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,308. In the first type of anchor, an angle iron is coupled to the valve and extends horizontally from the valve to afford resistance to rotation of the valve when the valve is opened or closed by the bayonet connector. Another type of anchor is also disclosed in that patent and includes an open receptacle for receiving a hex nut, which forms part of the valve body. The anchor includes a pair of oppositely extending vertical vanes which, according to the patent, cooperate with the surrounding soil pack to resist torsional forces applied to the valve and maintain the connection between the valve and the supply pipe. However, such devices do not appear to be particularly stable. The one or more vertical vanes of the anchor, in both embodiments, are eccentric to the vertical axis of the valve. With that arrangement, vertical forces applied to the valve do not coincide or even substantially coincide with the center of support of the anchor, i.e., center of resistance to vertical movement relative to the soil. The converse is also true. This lack of coincidence of the vertical forces introduces a moment arm tending to tilt the valve and/or anchor upon application of the vertical force and hence renders the system unstable.